Benutzer:Klap Trap
}} Über mich Hallo, ! Mein Name ist Klap Trap und ich bin 23 Jahre alt. Seit dem 8. November 2010 bin ich hier angemeldet. Mein Benutzername stammt von diesem Gegner aus Donkey Kong Country und geht darauf zurück, dass ich dieses Spiel gerade spielte, als ich mich hier anmeldete. Ich habe " " Bearbeitungen im MarioWiki getätigt, ihre Anzahl aktualisiert sich automatisch. Meine anderen Lieblings-Wikis * Black Stories- Wiki (Admin und Bürokrat) * Mario Kart Wiki (Admin und Bürokrat) * Anne Shirley Wiki (Admin) * Harry granger's Test Wiki (Admin) * Klap Traps Test-Wiki (Admin und Bürokrat) * Parkour Wiki (Admin) * Drachen Wiki * Community Wiki * Anne of Green Gables Wiki (englisch) Meine Freunde im Wiki * Gameheld * M-Star * Mariosuchti * Luigi Holmes 2001 * Yoshi-lissy * Wunderluma * Gambler2000 * Super Mario Hack * Yoshi 1-Up * Flastanarbo Spiele, die ich besitze: SNES * Super Mario All-Stars * Super Mario World * Super Mario Kart * Mario is Missing * Donkey Kong Country * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! GBA * Mario Kart Super Circuit * Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 * Mario vs. Donkey Kong N64 * Paper Mario * Donkey Kong 64 NGC * Luigis Mansion * Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor * Mario Party 5 * Mario Smash Football DS * Mario Kart DS * Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser * Super Princess Peach * Super Mario 64 DS * New Super Mario Bros. * Yoshis Island DS * Yoshi Touch & Go * Diddy Kong Racing DS Wii * Mario Kart Wii * Super Paper Mario * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Donkey Kong Jet Race * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Wario Land: The Shake Dimension 3DS * Mario Kart 7 * Super Mario 3D Land * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Wii U * Nintendo Land * New Super Mario Bros. U * New Super Luigi U (Download) * Super Mario 3D World * Mario Kart 8 * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Von mir erstellte Artikel # !-Fass # 10er Goldmünze‎ # 100er Goldmünze # 300 SL Roadster‎ # 3-Up-Herz # Aalibert # Abenteuer in den Trampolinbergen‎ # Abgebrannt im Ritzelturm‎ # Ärger in der Koopa-Grotte # Affenklein Höhle # Affen-Minen # Ahoi ihr Brüder! # Ahorn-Sirup # Akrobatik am Gitterzaun # Akrobatik-Fass‎ # Albino Dino # Al Palmone # Ananas-Atomisator # Angel-Fass‎ # Angry Spear-Mask‎ # Ankiron‎ # Antotto # Apfel # Appleby # Arakno # Arenaplatte # Arich # Army # Attacko Sacko # Auf dem Doppelkirschenberg # Auf dem Holzweg‎ # Auf der Flucht‎ # Aufstieg im Feuerbrunnen‎ # Auf und ab im Gruselhaus # Ausdauersaft # Ausverkauf im Geisterhaus # Baby-Booster # Baby-Piranha # Bachelor # Bad Mühlstein‎ # Bär (Donkey Kong Land III)‎ # Ballerei in der Röhrenlagune‎ # Ballett der Piranha-Pflanzen‎ # Bananaporter # Bananenfilm # Bananen-Kamera‎‎ # Bananen-Luftballon‎ # Bananenmedaille # Bananenvogel # Bananenvogelkönigin # Bandinero # Barbos‎ # Bauklötze‎ # Bazuka # Bazza # Bē‎ # Beamrobota # Beefne # Beezley‎ # Belcha # Beleuchtung der Piranha-Höhle # Bellvis # Bergpass-Sprint # Bienenlarve‎ # Big Ball # Big Blue # Big Scorper‎ # Bini # Bink # Bitesize # Bizarro-Elixier # Black Duck # Blasen-Wario # Blasilo # Blauer Buu Huu # Blauer Rüttelbert-Block‎ # Blaupause # Blauspenst # Bleak # Blinde-Buu # Blinky (Buu Huu) # Blitzer # B. Locker # Blooper-Beschuss # Blubba-Schlubba‎ # Bob-Cheep # Bobo # Bob-ombs im Keller‎ # Boguin‎ # Bohnenstange (Donkey Kong 64)‎‎ # Bohrwurf # Bombenblock‎ # Bombenspaß im Land der Blöcke‎ # Bomb-O-Kete‎ # Bonus-Fass‎ # Boom-Bongo‎ # Booty Bird # Boss-Blubbarrios großer Auftritt‎ # Boss-Blubbarrios Zugabe‎ # Bosse im fliegenden Wechsel # Boss-Karumpels Lavaversteck‎ # Boss-Schlüssel‎ # Bōtsu‎ # Bounty Bass # Bow Balloon‎ # Bowling-Spukgeist # Bowser gibt Gas‎ # Bowsers Bob-omb Brigade‎ # Bowsers großer Turm‎ # Bowsers Kugelwilli-Kolonne # Bowsers Schloss im Lavasee‎ # Bowser-Tor‎ # Boxbold-Turnier im Drehsternhimmel‎ # Brandheißer Hürdenlauf‎ # Bra Ten # Bratwurzel # Brennende Klippen # Brief # Brillan T. # Bristles‎ # Brrr-Bär # Bruda Blubba # Brückenbau der Sumo-Brüder # Brumsel # Brzzll! # Bucket Head‎ # Bücherwurm‎‎ # Buhutler # Bullys an der Lavafurt # Bumerang-Wolken und Spring-Brüder?‎ # Bummdinero‎ # Butatabi‎ # Buu-Huu-Hula-Hoop‎ # Buu Huus in Seenot # Buu Huu-Schlange‎‎ # Buu Huus Tanzboden‎‎ # Buu-Rudlie # Buzz # Buzz-Schwarm # Bye-Bye-Ballon‎‎ # Cabriosa‎ # Cage Beast‎ # Candys Musikstube # Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker/Galerie # CD # CD-Truhe # Chanterelle‎ # Cheep-Cheep-Höhenflug‎ # Cheep-Cheep-Überflieger‎ # Chicken # Chicken Duck # Chikunto # Chomps # Chomps Jr. # Clambo # Click-Clack‎ # Clubba # Clubosaur‎ # Colossal Clambo‎ # Count Richtertoffen # Cractyl‎ # Crankys Labor‎‎ # Croctopus‎ # Crostata # Dangerous Duck‎‎ # Das Fort der Feuer-Brüder # Das Haus der tausend Touchscreen-Türen # Debidebi‎ # Deburina‎ # Dekaper‎ # Denden‎ # Den Panzer im Visier‎ # Denpū‎ # Der Klarsichtturm‎ # Der Sumpf der Kriech-Piranhas # Der Superglockenhügel # Der Weg der Champions‎ # Dice # Dicker Wario‎ # Dickiwarp‎ # Diddy- & Dixie-Fässer‎ # Die Flotte der Riesen‎ # Die Grotte der Giganten‎ # Die letzte Schlacht (New Super Luigi U)‎ # Die letzte Schlacht (New Super Mario Bros. U)‎ # Die Röhrenlagune‎ # Die Super-Galaxie # Die verlorene Stadt in den Spike-Bergen # Die verwunschene Flotte‎ # Dilemma im Turm der Dornensäulen‎ # Dillias Frühstück # Dimensionstor‎‎ # Divas Lips‎ # Doglihot # Donkey Kong 64/Galerie‎‎ # Donkey Kong Country/Galerie # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Galerie‎‎ # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!/Galerie‎‎ # Donkey Kong/Galerie‎‎ # Donkey Kong Jet Race/Galerie‎ # Doughnuteer‎ # Drachenaals Grotte‎ # Drachenmünze‎ # Drachen-Pott‎ # Dr. Arewo Stein‎ # Dreckbratz # Drehflatter‎ # Drehsternhimmel‎ # Dreiköpfiger Knochendrache‎ # Drilldozer‎ # Drill Fish‎ # Dropper‎ # Dschungel-Fieber # Dumb Drum # Dumgug # Dumpf-Michel‎ # Dunkle Blockade‎ # Dupligeist # Durchlöchert im Turm der Dornensäulen‎ # Eckiges Mahl # Eggplant Warrior (mein 700. Artikel) # Eibert # Eindornorn‎ # Eine Floßfahrt im Dschungel # Ein Himmel voller Blöcke # Ein Himmel voller Eiswürfel # Ein Licht im Dunkeln‎ # Einradkessel # Eisbaden im Kahlrossversteck‎ # Eisgezapft is'!‎ # Eishauch # Eis-Schnuff # Eiszeit im Tauwetterturm‎ # Elefant (Wario World)‎ # Elektro-Wario‎ # Energietrunk # Erdbeer-Eishase # Es geht zur Neige!‎ # Eule # Fackeln in der Finsternis‎ # Fadula # Fall-Hummel # Fangfish‎ # Fattington # Feder-Flitze # Feder-Wario # Feisthörnchens Kobel‎ # Feuerregen im Gletschereis‎ # Feuerschleuder # Fire-Robota # Fire Snake‎ # Flammenblock # Flammenhunde über Riesen-Rädern‎ # Flapp # Flapper # Flatrottel‎ # Fliegender Fisch‎ # Fliegender Teppich‎ # Fliegermodus # Flip-Flap‎ # Flippster‎ # Flitter # Flitzemünze‎ # Floatsam (mein 900. Artikel) # Floßfahrt zur Geisterstunde # Flugfass‎ # Flughörnchen-Finale # Flunder-Wario‎ # Flying Spade‎ # Freeze Cannon‎ # Floater‎ # Froschmedaille # Frosch-Schalter # Frosch-Schalter-Block‎ # Frostblock‎ # Frostige Killer-Tomate # Funfun‎‎ # Funkys Arsenal # Fußsoldat # Fuzzy-Felsen # Fuzzy-Horde # Galionsplanken (mein 1000. Artikel!) # Gantschan‎ # Gaugau‎ # Gebrüder Bär # Gefährliche Schattenspiele‎ # Gefahr im Grrroll-Turm des Grauens‎ # Gefrorener Schläger # Geheimkarte‎ # Geheimnisvolle Pfade # Geier-Feier‎ # Geist-Buch‎ # Geist-Fass # Geist-Seil # Gelber Magi-Mech # Gelber Magikoopa # Gelee Royal # Gemalt von Geisterhand‎‎ # Gemalt von Meisterhand‎‎ # Gesichts-Block # Ghostpest # Gickelbot‎ # Giftige Gewässer‎ # Giftigere Gewässer‎ # Giganto-Garten # Gigasproing # Gira # Gleamin' Bream‎ # Gletscher der Stachel-Gumbas # Glibrion‎ # Glimmer‎ # Gloop‎ # Glory # Glower‎ # Gnawty # Goboten‎ # Goggley-Blade‎ # Goldene Banane # Goldenes Fass # Goldenes Mahl # Gold-Express # Gorilla-Gletscher # Goronto # Grabot # Grandiose Grassteppe # Grauer Magikoopa # Green Enemy # Grottenschlechte Drachenaale # Grrroll-Besuch im Schlangenblockturm‎ # Grrroll-Proll auf der Pokey-Party‎ # Grrroll-Turm des Grauens‎ (mein 600. Artikel!) # Grübatz # Grüne Banane‎ # Gruselschoki # Guckibumm‎ # Gumba-Stress am Tropenstrand‎ # Gum-Nuss # Gumpa # Gunion # Guragura‎ # Guten Happetit! # Häcki-Hektik # Häcki-Panik # Haken- & X-Fässer‎‎ # Hammerhöhle # Hammer-Roboter‎ # Handelsvertreter # Hard Hat # Haridama # Harimen‎ # Harimenzetto‎ # Hase # Hasenjagd in der Grassteppe # Heiß genug? # Heiße Hexe # Heißer Aufzug # Heißer Tanz am Lavasee‎ # Hektik im Hinterhof‎ # Hektik in der Wolkendisco‎ # Helmut # Herbert # Herr Hammer # Herzfrucht # Herzmünze # Himmlische Piranha-Pflanzen # Hinab zu den Sternenmünzen‎ # Hin-und-Her-Hügel‎ # Hin und her im Gruselhaus # Hin und her im Schaltertal‎ # Hinyari‎ # Hitzige Hetze‎ # Hiyoko # Höhenrausch‎ # Hörnjörn # Hoggus # Hogwash (mein 400. Artikel!) # Honigmelone # Hoppel Guy # Hopshase‎ # Horrokuda # Hotaru‎ # Hüpfparcours durchs Schlemmerland‎ # Hurley # Hurtige Hopser # Icicle Mite‎ # Iggys Heiße-Sohlen-Festung # Igipop # Igitty (mein 200. Artikel!) # I-Gluck-Gluck‎ # Igluck-Korridor # Im Flammzeigersinn durch Ludwigs Uhrwerk-Festung‎ # Imomushi‎‎ # Im Reich des Rammerhais # In der Höhle des Stachelfischs‎ # In der Kehle des Stachelfischs‎ # Insel der Bananenfeen‎ # Inspektor Ping # Invino Veritas # Iwao # Jellybob # Jet-A‎ # Jet-Pott‎ # Jet-Wario‎ # Juwel‎ # Juwelenteil-Truhe # Kaboing # Kaboom # Kackle # Kaentsubo‎ # Kahlross-Kanal‎ # Kahlross-Karambolage‎ # Kammerjagd im Drehwurm-Turm # Kamikaze Kastells Dämon‎ # Kampf auf den Stachelbrücken # Kampf-Käfer‎ # Kanibalo Guy # Kannon # Kanonen-Canyon # KAOS (Antagonist)‎ # Kapitän Toad ist am Rotieren # Kapitän Toads feuriges Finale # Kapitän Toad und der geheimnisvolle See # Kapitän Toad und die Gruselvilla # Kapitän Toad und die Steinblock-Fabrik # Kapitän Toad will hoch hinaus # Karbine # Kartoffelbrei # Kasplat‎ # Kein-Tier-Schild‎ # Kerozene‎ # Kettentherapie in Iggys Heiße-Sohlen-Festung‎ # Keyzer‎ # Killerbiene‎ # Killer-Piranha # Killer-Tomate‎ # Klank‎ # Kleever # Kleinkanone # Kletterei am Stachelhang‎ # K. Lumsy # K. Lumsys Insel‎ (der 5000. Artikel im MarioWikia!) # Klampon # Klinger # Klobber # Kloak # Klomp # Klump # Knallo # Knik-Knak # Knoblauch-Pott‎ # Knochenbahn bei Tag‎ # Knochenbahn gen Himmel # Knochenbahn im Blumenmeer‎ # Knochenbahn im Dunkelwahn‎ # Knocka # Knospi # Knochen-Biene‎ # Knochendrache # Kobat # Kobble # Koco # Königin Zinger # König Klonks Kastell # König Zinger # Koin # Koindozer # Kokos-Kanone # Kong-Fass # Kong-Platte‎ # Kong-Schalter # Konotako‎ # Kontrollpunkt‎ # Koopador # Kooperich # Koopiel # Kop‎ # Kopfhörer # Kopfnuss-Gumba # Korallen Kaos‎‎ # Kosha‎ # Krabbelei im Canyon # Kracka # Kraftprobe mit Bowser Jr.‎ # Kraftstoff-Fass‎ # Krawall-Klampfe‎ # Kreuzfahrt auf dem Magmameer‎ # Kreuz und quer im Schieb-Schieb-Turm‎ # Krimskrams GmbH‎ # Kristall-Banane‎ # Kristall-Kokosnuss‎ # Krimp # Kroboter‎ # Kroc # Krochead # Krochead-Fass‎‎ # Kroctopus‎ # Krone # Krook # K. Rools schwimmende Festung‎ # Krumple # Kruncha # Krusha # Kudgel # Kuff 'n' Klout # Kuhmuh‎ # Kumo # Laken-Kritter‎ # Lakilulu # Lakitu-Buu # Lakitu! Lakitu! Lakitu!‎‎ # Lakitus Garten # Lakitu, wechsle dich! # Lakratzo‎ # Lakritzo‎ # Lama # Larrys Torpedofestung‎ # Lanzetto‎ # Laser Jigglefish‎ # Lass dir das eine Galeere sein! # Lavabuu # Lawawa‎ # Leinen los für Kettenhunde‎ # Lemguin # Lemmys Dunkelfestung‎ # Lemmys Pendelfestung # Lianen-Limbo‎ # Libelle # Licht am Ende des Turmes!‎ # Lichtlos-Labyrinth‎ # Liebesschoki # Lila Magi-Mech # Limbostangen Guy # Loch der Loderschlangen # Lockeres Erdreich‎ # Loranzo # Lore # Loren-Crash # Ludwigs Uhrwerk-Festung‎ # Luftgaleere im Anflug!‎ # Luftsaft # Lurchin # Mad Scienstein # Magician‎ # Magma-Fondue in Mortons Pressfestung‎ # Magma-Schlossgraben # Magma und Meteoriten‎ # Magon‎ # Mais T. # Mama Pinginola # Mampf T. # Mangosaft # Manky Kong # Marcello # Mario Kart DS/Galerie‎‎ # Mario Kart Wii/Galerie‎‎ # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga/Galerie‎‎ # Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit/Galerie‎ # Mario Party 7/Galerie‎ # Mario Party Advance/Galerie‎ # Mario Party DS/Galerie‎ # Mario Slam Basketball/Galerie‎ # Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen/Galerie‎ # Mario Sports Mix/Galerie‎ # Mario Super Sluggers/Galerie‎ # Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)/Galerie‎ # Marumen‎ # Master Necky‎ # Master Necky‎ Sr. # Maulwurfjagd am Yoshi-Hügel‎ # Maustafa # Maxi-Bike # Maxi-Kart‎ # Mayu Bird # Medi-Bike # Medi Guy # Meerjungfrau‎ # Melonenkiste‎ # Menhammer‎ # Merle # Merlieblich # Merlow # Men'ono‎ # Metallblock (Wario Land: The Shake Dimension)‎ # Meteoritendusche‎ # Mincer‎ # Minenmonster # Minicula # Mini-Bike‎ # Mini-Kart # Mini-Necky # Minky‎ # Minz T. # MIPS # Möglichkeitsschalter‎ # Moguramen‎ # Mollusky‎ # Mond-Kirk # Monstrous Magnet‎ # Monztruck‎ # Mortons Pressfestung‎ # Mort T. # Mr. Domino # Mr. Lineal‎ # Mr. Moon # Mr. Sun‎ # Mr. Würfel‎ # Mühlstein‎ # Münzbeutel‎ # Münzen-Bandit # Muff T. # Mumia‎ # Munitionskiste # Musikplatte # Mysterium der Morgenstern-Festung # Nachschub für Roys Fließband-Festung‎ # Nachts im Kriech-Piranha-Sumpf‎ # Nacht über den Kullerhügeln # Nagerines Aushilfe # Nagerines Orden-Shop‎ # Necky # Neek‎ # Nemo # Nibbla‎ # Nid # Ninja Crow‎ # Nintendomünze‎ # Noko Bombette‎ # Nomadimaus # Nostalgia 1‎ # Nyololin‎ # Obstparfait # Ochsenfisch # ‎Octohōn‎ # Odlido # Offroader‎ # Ölfass # Ölpfütze‎ # Oktopott‎ # Oktopus # Old Red-Mug‎ # On- & Off-Fässer‎ # Onomī‎ # Orangener Yoshi # Orangengranate‎ # Orden-Bandit # Ordenpunkte # Ouvertüre im Eichenhain‎ # Pänguin # Paidan‎ # Pakkun-Blume # Palette der Piranha-Pflanzen‎ # Panik an der Lavafurt‎ # Panik in Pastell # Papagei # Paper Mario/Beta-Elemente‎ # Paper Mario/Galerie‎‎ # Paper Mario/Glitche‎ # Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor/Beta-Elemente # Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor/Glitches # Papiermodus # Para-Galumba # Paragoom‎ # Parakäfer-Parade # Parakäfer-Paranoia‎ # Parry‎ # Party in der Pokey-Höhle‎ # Pearl Bird‎‎ # Pecan # Peitschen-Shuri‎‎ # PET Bottom # Pfahl # Pfirsich # Pfirsichsaft # Pft-Pft‎‎ # Phantom‎ # Pickondors Wüstenruine # Pieksdinero # ‎Piep-Pieps‎ # Pierre # Pig Head Statue‎ # Pikkarikun # Pillepalle‎ # Pilz-Kritter # Pilz-Parcours‎ # Pincool-Polka # Pincool-Polonaise # Pinker Yoshi # Pinky # Pinwheel (Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3)‎ # Piranha-Auf-und-Ab‎ # Piranha-Gartenparty‎ # Piranha-Kippa # Piranha-Pflanzen auf Eis‎ # Piranha-Spritztour # Piraten Guy‎ # Pistensturm‎ # Plessies Dünenrallye # Plungelo # Plus- & Minus-Fässer‎‎ # Porkbelly‎ # Portal‎ # Pouncer‎ # Powerherz # Powerherz-Truhe‎ # POW-Mahl‎ # Power Neunschwanz # Prall-Pingu‎ # Primaten-Posaune # Prince Froggy‎ # Prinzessin Shokora # P-Schalter-Panik # P-Schalter-Paradies # Puffa # ‎‎Pummel-Hummel # Pustewölkchen‎ # Quakquak # Quallofatz # Quallopus # Quawks # Rackerei im Buu Huu-Wrack # RAD # Raketenfass # Raketenkessel # Ram‎ # RamRam‎ # Rankenspiel im Giganto-Garten‎ # Rapido # Raremünze # Rauf auf den Zielpfahl!‎ # Really Gnawty‎ # Red Smasher # Regenbogenmünze‎ # Regenbogen nach ganz oben‎ # Reifen (Donkey Kong Country-Serie) # Reise durchs Regenbogenland # Reise per Glasrohrpost # Reise übers Magmameer # Re-Koil # Renn-Eule‎ # Rennwagen (Donkey Kong 64) # Reptilien-Rabatz‎ # Reznor # Rico Rakete‎ # Riesen-Gnawty‎ # Riesen-Klap Trap‎ # Riesen-Kosha‎ # Riesenmaus # Riesen-Pokey‎ # Riesenspinne‎ # Ringosukī‎ # Risiko im Ritzelturm‎ # Robo Bird # Robo Mouse # Robo-Zinger‎ # Rock Kroc # Röhren-Lakitu # Rohrbruch in der Fuzzy-Fabrik # Roketon‎ # Rollmodus # Roofslime # Ross T. # Rotation im Geisterhaus # Roter Rüttelbert-Block‎ # Roys Gefahr-am-Fließband-Festung‎‎ # Ruckzuck-Station # Rudy, der Clown # Rüttlschüttl‎ # Rutschpartie mit Bauchansatz‎ # Sabotage-Saxophon‎ # Saftmix # Safttörtchen # Sand Hand # Sashimie jetzt in der Liste erwähnter Charaktere # Sawfish # Schädeljuwel # Schädel-Lore # Schalter an, Manege frei! # Schicht in der Fuzzy-Fabrik # Schiebewandhöhle # Schiebewandlabyrinth‎ # Schieb-Schieb-Turm‎ # Schieferbergwerk‎ # Schiefes Bergwerk # Schiffsmodus # Schim-Peng # Schirm‎ # Schlängel Schlange‎ # Schlag-Bandit # Schlangenblock im Tal des Nebels‎ # Schlangenblock-Lauf über den Wolken # Schlangenblockturm‎‎ # Schlaweino‎ # Schleicherei auf der Stachelbrücke # Schleichgang unter Scheinwerfern‎‎ # Schleimpilz # Schlüpfrige Strickleitern # Schneemann-Wario‎ # Schneetreiben im Winterpark # Schneller Hase‎ # Schneller Käfer‎ # Schnellsprintflitzer‎ # Schnuppe‎ # Schokokuchen # Schrumpf-Piranha‎ # Schwarzer Yoshi # Schwarzer Fly Guy‎ # Schwere Sternengeschütze # Schwertdinero‎ # Schwertfisch‎ # Shieragutchi‎ # Scoff # Screech # Septimoni‎ # Shuri‎ # Silberner Tür Geist‎ # Silky # Skeleton Bird # Skello-Kritter‎ # Skidda # Skullcopter‎ # Skull Rat # Skulptur‎ # Slime Timer # Slippa # Slippa-Krug‎ # Smiley Bombe # Smodlido‎ # Snapjaw # Snapper‎ # Sneek‎ # Snide # Snides Hauptquartier‎ # Snow Guy # Sonnenbrand am Tropenstrand # Spatz # Spear-Bot # Spearhead‎ # Spear-Mask‎ # Spezialität # Spielzeugungeheuer‎ # Spike Cannon‎ # Spiked Head‎ # Spikes Sandkasten # Spikes Spießrutenlauf‎ # Spikey (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins)‎ # Spoiled Rotten # Sporky # Springwolken und Bumerang-Brüder # Sproing # Spukel Dudel‎ # Spuk im Winternebel‎ # Squidge # Squirt‎‎ # Stahlfass # Stanley (Buu Huu) # Steinblock (Wario Land: The Shake Dimension)‎ # Stein-Spikes am laufenden Band‎ # Stein-Spike-Stakkato # Stern (Donkey Kong-Serie)‎ # Sternen-Attacke # Sternenfass # Sternenpunkte # Sterngleiter # ‎Steuerfass‎ # Stier-Pott‎ # Stink-Schnuff # Stone Doohickey‎ # Stop- & Go-Fässer‎ # Strafgericht # Strand der tausend Fontänen‎ # Strand der tausend Strandhütten‎ # Stratox # Strom an, Manege frei! # Stromschlag oder Magmabad‎ # Sturm auf Bowsers Kugelwilli-Express‎ # Sturm auf Bowsers Schergen-Express‎ # Sturm auf die Kugelwilli-Festung‎ # Sturzflug in Wendys Steinblockfestung‎ # Süßes Räderwerk‎ # Summser # Superball-Verwandlung‎ # Super-Block (Donkey Kong 64)‎ # Superherz‎ # Super Mario 64/Galerie # Super Paper Mario/Beta-Elemente # Super Paper Mario/Galerie # Super Paper Mario/Glitche # Super Paper Mario/Staff Credits # Suselsirup # Swirlwind‎ # Swooperatu # Swoopula # Swoopy # Tack Soldier‎ # Tal der Gesichtsfelsen‎ # Tal der gesichtslosen Fossilien # Tanz der Gesichtsfelsen‎ # Tanz-Fass‎ # Tanz in der Wolkendisco‎ # Tanztee im Tauwetterturm # Tauchgang der Gesichtsfelsen‎ # Tauschfass # Terror-Triangel # Thor‎ # Ticktack in der Morgenstern-Festung‎ # Tiefer Fall am Fuzzy-Felsen‎ # Tiefsee-Träumerei # Tiefster Kongo‎‎ # Tier-Fass‎ # Tierischer Freund # Tier-Kiste‎ # Tiger-Knabberhai # Tintensuppe # TNT-Fass # Toge # Togemen # Togerobo‎ # Tollkühne Trapezträume # Tonkachi‎ # Torion # Tornado Spear-Mask‎ # Torped # Trauben-Tröte # Trauma im Turm der bewegten Steine‎ # Tree Bug # Treibstoff-Fass‎ # Trockenblume # Tröti‎ # Tropen-Fuzzy # Tropfpilz # Tropische Tiefen # Trubel im Turm der bewegten Steine‎ # Tschikako‎ # Tür Geist‎ # Tutorial-Schwein # Toady # Tobawani‎ # Togemaru‎ # Togenobi‎ # Totsumen‎ # Toy Car‎ # Traubental # Troff # Tropfsirup # Tsuriuo # T. Tanja # Turbetto # U-Bootdinero‎ # U-Boot Guy‎ # Über die Kullerhügel!‎ # Ukiwani‎ # Unterirdische Schattenspiele‎ # Unsichtbarer Wario # Unter Strom im Drehwurm-Turm‎‎ # Unvernunft im Sumpf # Urmahl # Utsuboankō‎ # Vampir-Wario‎ # Venusschnappfalle # Verdächtiges Mahl # Verfolgungs-Fass‎ # Very Gnawty‎‎ # Violetter Maus-Geist‎ # Vogel (Wario Land 3)‎ # Von Zischel gewährt eine Audienz # Von Zischel schlägt zurück‎ # Vulkanon # Vulkanpilz # Waage-Mut und Kugelwillis # Waagenlift-Wagnis # Waber-Gaber‎ # Wachstumsschub‎ # Wachstums-Schubidu # Wackelsäule # Wahnsinn auf dem Wabenweg # Wal # Wanderbaustelle # Wandern auf dem Wabenweg # Wario Land II/Galerie # Wario World/Galerie‎ # Warmer Kakao # Warm genug? # Warpkrug‎‎ # Warten auf Lakitu # Wasablo‎ # Wasserballons in luftiger Höhe # Wasser-Fass‎ # Wassermelone‎‎ # Wasserspaß mit Plessie # Watch # Water Hand‎ # Water Spark‎ # ‎Webber‎ # Weiterlaufen, bitte! # Weißer Clubba # Weißer Magi-Mech # Weißer Shy Guy # Weißer Yoshi‎ # Wendys Steinblockfestung‎ # White Puff‎ # Wiggler-Wahnsinn‎‎ # Wiggler-Wettlauf‎ # Wilder Wipfelweg # Wilde Schweine # Wild Sting‎ # Willi-Gala in Larrys Torpedofestung # Willkommen bei den Feisthörnchen! # Windende Wassergänge‎ # Windschnitte # Wind Winder # Winkys Trampelpfad‎‎ # Winterstürme # Wipfel Kommune # Wipppilz-Rodeo‎ # Witch # Wizard‎ # Wrinkly-Tür‎ # Wu-Boot # Würfel-Block (Wario Land 4)‎ # Wüsten-Skorpion‎ # Wuff # Wumpel-Inferno # Wurmel‎ # Wurzeltorte # Yadorā‎ # Yarikuri Obake‎ # Yoshi-Flügel‎ # Yoshi-Häuptling # Yoshi-Hügel # Yoshi's Island DS/Galerie # Yukimaru‎ # Yukiotoko‎ # Yurarin‎ # Yurarin Boo‎ # Yūrei‎ # Zauder-Kröte‎ # Zenisukii‎ # Zieh auf den Pustegipfel!‎ # Zielschalter # Zombie # Zombie-Pilz # Zombie-Wario‎ # Zornlicht # Zurück im Haus der tausend Touchscreen-Türen # Zwiebel Zwobel‎ # Zwinky Benutzerstatistik Statistik category=nocache cache=false Kategorie:Benutzer